The 8th Staff of Harry Potter
by r3aper27
Summary: Harry happens upon a bookstore owned by a strange old man and filled with old books. With the discovery of ancient magics and forgotten rituals The-Boy-Who-Lived is slated for greatness and hardship the likes of which has only been seen 7 times in recorded history. How will Harry live up to the task.
1. The Books of Rituals and Staffs

I had to many good ideas for my story House of Dark Creatures so I decided to split it up. This is the remaining ideas and so I have the story pretty well figured out. It is basically a what if Harry learned about obscure and interesting forms of magic from an early age. None of that transfiguring a match into a needle. Harry is going to be using all manner of potion, ritual, and things of myth to kick some serious ass. All I need is to figure out what house he goes into because it will somewhat influence who he makes friends with. Anything but Slytherin. I don't really want to do Ravenclaw because I don't want Harry to look like a RAVENCLAW. I want him to look more powerful than smart, he just happens to find a lot of knowledge that he can use to be powerful. I also don't know the pairing yet. I have a few ideas, Cho or Susan maybe. Daphne I could work with. Pretty much anyone but Hermione and Ginny is a possibility that I am looking at. If anyone has any thoughts on the subject of house or pairing feel free to put them in your review I will take them into consideration.

* * *

The 8th Staff of Harry Potter

Eight Year old Harry Potter was walking through the Streets of Surrey. With summer break starting he needed to find a new place to spend his days since Dudley had found his hideout at the park near the house during the school year. He would only go back at night when Aunt Petunia would let him have a little bit of whatever she cooked before sending him to bed in his cupboard.

Harry was distracted by a sign in the window of a three story building.

MR. EMRY'S BOOKSTORE

Harry liked books. Ever since he had started school he had always loved the library. He liked to stay after school to read as much as he could. He even snuck books home and read them in the light of his flashlight in the night.

The young boy opened the door and walked in to find a tall old man with gray hair and a big shaggy gray beard.

"Hello." The bespectacled man greeted.

"Hello." Harry answered quietly.

"Would you like some help?" The man questioned getting up from the desk he sat behind.

"No sir. I can find my way around." Harry replied having already learned how book cataloging worked after all his time in the school library. Harry looked at the inside of the store to find the two story store full to the brim with books. He had found his new hangout.

After several hours Harry had found his way to the back of the store. He found a book in the very back that was covered in dust. The whole store was very well kept and tidy, he had not come across any dust at all, but this book was absolutely disgusting. He pulled it out, curiosity building in the face of an oddity. It was almost to big for Harry to carry to the table. He had to wrap both arms around it. The cover didn't have an authors name or a title, just some weird symbol. Harry took it up to the front.

"Excuse me Sir, what is this book?" Harry asked politely. Mr. Emry's just smiled brightly.

"This is a ritual book. It holds all sorts of rare ceremonies and observances from around the world." The man answered.

"Rituals?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes. The oldest of magics. Many a powerful mage has used this book." The older man said.

"Magic?" The boy gasped in awe.

"Yes magic." The man chuckled at the reaction.

"How much is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"About 50 Pounds." The man answered. He watched the boy's face fall at the price.

"I don't have that much." The boy said lowering his head.

"How much do you have?" The man queried. Harry blushed and pulled a handful of coins from his pocket. He had collected them from the couch cushions. He pushed them onto the counter and the older man counted out less than 7 pounds.

"How about I give you a job?" The boys eyes widened at the offer and he nodded his head. The man laughed at the reaction. "Come in tomorrow at 7 and we will see about getting you enough for this book."

The boy rushed out of the store to get home and get some rest before his first day. The owner of the store shook his head at the excited child. The man had been surprised when the young man had found the magical section. It was invisible to muggles. He had been even more surprised when the boy had found his old book tucked away at the very back. The man was not so dim as to not recognize the scar when the boy had asked him for help. It seemed the boy was not done shocking the world. He would have an important part to play in the dark days to come.

"Well Archimedes it seems our lives have become interesting again." The man said to an owl that settled on a perch over his head.

* * *

An Eleven year old Harry Potter walked into the Mr. Emrys bookstore. Since working at the mans store Harry had earned enough money to feed himself as well as to buy himself some clothes of his own. Today he wore a navy blue button up open to show off his white U2 shirt. A pair of blue jeans and trainers finished off the look.

"Why hello there Harry." The older man smiled at Harry's entrance.

"Hey Mr. Emrys." Harry answered putting his book bag down behind the desk. "So I got my Hogwarts Letter today. Convinced my relatives that letting me go to a school where they wouldn't have to see me 9 months of the year was better than having me around all the time AND any magic that I might accidentally cast."

Mr. Emrys laughed. Ever since Harry had found out about magic after asking the man about the section that no on seemed to be able to see he had been waiting for this day. He had read every book in the magical section, Mr. Emrys was sure.

"Well then I guess I will have no one to help me until next summer." Mr. Emry's sighed. Harry just gave the man an incredulous look.

"What do you mean help you out. You don't do anything right now all you have to do is take up the few jobs I do around here instead of just sitting behind that desk." Harry said making the older man laugh.

"You do such a fine job of it I wouldn't want to disrupt you. Besides what about all those times I found you in the loft in the big plushy chair taking a break." The man said giving him the evil eye.

"Hey I don't have that many jobs around here, and someone needs to read these books. They are all lonely. Look at this one. " Harry picked a book up on the Roman Military and started talking out the side of his mouth. "READ ME... REEEEEEAAAAAD ME... READ ME."

The two burst into laughter. Finally after a few minutes they were able to compose themselves.

"How about I take you to Diagon Alley today instead of work?" Harry's boss asked. Harry was surprised by the offer.

"What about the shop?"

"I'm sure we could have Arthur look after it." The man said. The two of them turned their head to look at the fat fuzzy orange Persian cat sitting on the desk licking itself. "Or we could just close it for the day, it is not like we get much business anyway."

Harry and Mr. Emrys set off to buy the necessary supplies for his first magical school year. Finally after a long... LONG time looking at potions supplies the two ended their day in front of Ollivaders.

"Alright I need a wand and I think I should like an owl so I may send you mail." The young boy said looking down at his school list.

"Well then all we need is a wand. I was planning on letting you have Archimedes." The man said.

"Are you sure Mr. Emrys. I mean what will you do without him around to talk to. Arthur won't listen after all." Harry said trying to not insult his bosses gift.

"Well I figured he would still come by with letters from you. He needs to get out there and see the world too you know. Unlike Arthur and I he is not the type to be happy cooped up." The man said patting Harry on the shoulder. Then his eyes turned serious. "Besides with him gone I won't have to stop the fights between him and that hot tempered cat."

Harry laughed and walked into the wand shop. He was busy observing the dusty shelves when a voice scared him.

"Ah Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I should be seeing you." Harry turned to find an old man behind the counter.

"I am here to buy a wand sir." Harry said. The man reminded him of his boss standing outside.

"Yes I should think so. Will you be a Unicorn hair, or a dragon heartstring. Are you destined to become a transfiguration prodigy or a charms master. The possibilities are endless and they all... start... here. It is all very exciting." The man said making Harry's eyebrow twitch. What was it with old men in his life and the speeches about potential and the great adventure of life.

Harry's excitement was soon dulled as he had gone through all of the wands in the shop.

"Very curious Mr. Potter. You have burned through all of my selection without a single match. This is a phenomenon that has not happened in an age. I have only heard about this in stories told to me as a young lad on my great grand fathers knee." The man said his bushy eyebrows rising to reveal that he did in fact have eyes.

"What does that mean? How will I do magic without a wand?" Harry asked upset by the revelation.

"It means that there is a wand core out there for you, but you will have to find it yourself. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter, and yours shall find you soon enough. When it does if you bring it to me I will create a wand the likes of which this world has not ever seen." The man said walking back into the back.

As the wizard walked out of the wand shop he didn't notice the smile on Mr. Emrys face. They walked for a good bit before Harry brought up the problem.

"I couldn't find a wand."

"Well it has been known to happen. The stories say that you will find a wand core and will be able to craft one of the most powerful magical foci in history. I will give you the book on the 7 staffs of the Magi when we return to the store, you may sleep in my guest bedroom until you go to school." The man said putting his hand on the shoulder of his employee.

Harry seemed mollified by this and as soon as they reached the bookstore he took his stuff to the guest room on the third floor where the owner's living area was set up. He dropped down on the bed and opened the book he had been given. It listed the 7 mages and their journey to create their staffs. The first one he recognized.

Merlin: Merlin of the Celtic druids is attributed with having helped King Arthur build his kingdom of Camelot in the land of Avalon. When the world was threatened by the power that Camelot had found Merlin sealed it off in its own dimension. Merlin was given a bristles from Calydonian the giant boar and used giant's bone to create a staff.

Buddha: The Enlightened mage stopped a being from another dimension called the Great Undoing from sucking the energy from the world, casting it back to its world. He spend the rest of his life in meditation in order to find a way to stop the being from returning. He and his followers use a type of soul magic to allow themselves to add their souls to the energy of the world and protect it from a return of the Great Undoing. The Buddha's staff was a scale from the Rainbow fish held within the wood from the Bodhi tree

Kyros: The Maelstrom mage was the leader of a great war against a race called the Balrog from the center of the earth. When the Balrog invaded Atlantis in search of the Poseidon's Trident, to rid the earth of water, Kyros sank the island into the ocean to hide the Trident and extinguish the entire Balrog race. Kyros's staff was of the water from the Charybdis sheathed in Stone from the base of Olympus.

Pachauti: The Absent Mage is known for her not having done anything. After her staff was created he went to the city of Machu Picchu. Not long after the entire populace disappeared, Pachauti included. The staff was found embedded in the center of the cities temple with only a message to not move the staff. The message has been followed and no one knows what purpose it holds but for the Pachauti to require a staff it is obviously quite important. Her staff was made from a feather of the Quetzalcoatl in Obsidian

Harald Hardrada: The Hard Ruler was a Norwegian mage. When the Frost Giants awoke from their hibernation Harald found a way to put them back to sleep in order to prevent the Second Ice Age. The Hard Rules staff had a core made of the Last Great Dragons blood held within Mithril.

Narmer: The Scorpian King. When the Chaos God Seth tore his brother Osiris into 15 pieces and allowed his followers to plunder the land Narmer recovered 14 pieces of the god for his wife Isis to put back together. After the god was returned Narmer led his forces to battle the followers of Seth, eventually gaining enough ground to allow Osiris's son Horus to wound Seth and once again return order to the land. Narmer's staff was of the stinger of Sekert contained within the First Reed to grow on the banks of the Nile.

Jun Haung: The Heavenly Dragon. Jun Haung was a daughter of the Zhou Dynesty. She rode Tianlong to fight the Dark Lord Zhang Liang and prevent him from passing through the gates of the Heavenly Palaces to cast out the Ancestors. The Heavenly Dragon's staff was a combination of clouds from the threshold of the Gates and jade.

Harry sat back reading deeper into the stories of the 7 greatest mages of all times. He couldn't believe he had anything in common with them. He wondered what his staff would be made of and how he would find it. He hoped if he was included in this book that his feats would be half as amazing as these witches and wizards.

Harry walked out of his room to find Mr. Emrys pulling a pan of Chicken Parmesan out of the oven.

"Hey Harry. Sorry I know you love to cook when you stay here but you were wrapped up in that book." The man said setting the pan on the stove next to the spaghetti to fix two plates.

Harry just nodded in acceptance and sat down to wait for his boss to bring him his plate. After dinner the two of them ate a cannoli. Mr. Emrys asked Harry what he thought about the book.

"Well it is hard to imagine that those people did all those things. I don't know if I need a staff. What could I possibly find to make a powerful staff. What would I need it for." Harry answered.

"You never know. Your already the most special person of your generation. Maybe you aren't done shocking the world." Mr. Emrys shrugged. Harry had discovered his own fame not long after learning about magic.

"How am I supposed to do magic without a magical foci." Harry wondered aloud.

"Why don't you consult that huge ritual book of yours." Mr. Emrys answered taking the dishes to the sink to wash up.

Harry smiled and walked back into his room to the bookshelf that Mr. Emrys let him leave his books in. In the center was nestled his first book. The book of rituals. The book covered everything Harry could imagine. Everything from body enhancement to transmutation. It wasn't just an English book, or an European one. It had Native American rain dances and Mongolian Horse bonding and everything in between. Harry had been unable to try any of the rituals as he hadn't learned the potions and rune skills required to preform them or didn't have the ingredients. Harry knew if he could find a way to to magic the book would be the way.

After several hours Harry found a ritual to allow a person to do magic using only their body as a foci. The ritual appeared to be of East Asian origins. Harry decided he would have to do the ritual at Hogwarts due to the requirement of something called the One Moon pill that Harry would have to create. Harry put the book away and fell into bed, barely noticing the clock reading 1 AM before slipping away into unconsciousness.

Harry spent the last few days of his summer looking over his books for the upcoming school year. He was upset to find that ancient runes was not given until 3rd year and decided to do some self study as soon as he could get some books on the subject.

The days passed quickly though and soon Harry was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. He was excited for the year to come.

* * *

Like I said this is going to be very different from the magics you normally read about. As such I am going to have to do a lot of research so it won't be the fastest thing I write. Anyway review tell me what you think, any cool ideas for magic and stuff that I can look up and try to work in. Any pairing and house suggestions as well.


	2. The 3rd Chakra and the Lord of the Skies

The 8th Staff of Harry Potter

The Hogwarts Express was teeming with children. Finally after several minutes of searching the compartments Harry saw someone reading a book. He smiled and was about to open the door when the book shifted from in front of her face as she turned the page.

Inside was the bushy brown haired menace that would drop by the store from time to time. She was always so annoying. Even Harry couldn't stand her obsession with books. She spewed forth information verbatim like a parrot and made Harry want to throw her Arthur after his bi-weekly bath. Granger or whatever her name was only read one book on a subject and thought she knew it, and anything that contradicted her 1 source was considered wrong.

A few compartments down Harry found an empty compartment. After stowing his trunk and plopping down in the seat, Harry opened his ritual book. He began going over the steps for the thousandth time to make sure he wouldn't mess up. He pulled out his spiral notebook and began tracing the symbols he would need to know. He got through 3 sets before a boy threw open the door and barged in, his trunk hitting the calligraphy pen Mr. Emrys had bought him. His pen skidded across the page making Harry's eyebrow twitch.

"Hi I'm Ron Weasley. What is your name?" The boy said sticking his hand out. Harry looked at it as if disgusted.

"I'm sorry what did you ask I was imagining stabbing you in the neck with my pen." He finally said after several seconds.

"He... er I uh said I'm Ron... who are you?" The boy said bringing his hand up to rub his neck while looking from Harry's face to the pen.

"My name is of no consequence, however if you wish for me to not stab you repeatedly I would suggest you vacate the compartment with all haste." Harry lifted the pen to show the pointy tip.

"Er... do what..." Ron said looking confused at Harry's use of vocabulary.

"Ch CH CH... ah Ah AH... stab stab stab..." Harry chanted his voice rising. It didn't take long for the red head to infer the meaning behind Harry's words. The compartment rang with laughter at the sight.

Within seconds the compartment was quiet once again and Harry was allowed to go back to his practice. Before Harry knew it he felt the train stop and students disembarking. Harry jumped up grabbing his stuff and barely making it into the last boat as it left solid ground. He quickly fixed his tie and looked at his boat mates. They weren't to happy and from the looks of it his landing had splashed them with water. He smiled weakly and turned to look at the castle ahead.

Harry idly wondered if there was such thing as magical stonesmithing. It seemed like a profession that magic may have been very prominent in at some point.

The first years were led to the Great Hall to be sorted. Harry watched with disinterest as his peers were sorted, preferring to wonder the magics required to make a hat like the sorting hat. How cool would it be to have a talking hat. Harry was caught between a cow boy hat and a Fedora when he was called up to the stool himself.

_Mr. Potter. A pleasure. Let me see. Ah Rituals... and the Manipura surge... oh my ambitious indeed. However I sense you don't quite understand the meaning of the word subtlety._

"Lame." Harry thought in retaliation.

_Indeed... Well Potters have always been Gryffindor... you are certainly brave.. and hardheaded enough ... I think it would be a waste to put you with the Lions... So it is down to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You have characteristics of both. You are intelligent...but only through hard work. Well one is for the other so it is going to have to be..._

Ravenclaw.

The table erupted with cheers as the Boy-who-lived was welcomed at the table by his new house mates. Soon the sorting was complete and after the Headmaster gave a babbling nonsensical speech the student body dug into a delicious opening feast. While he ate Harry was bombarded on all sides by names and questions from his house mates. After he had eaten he got tired of the hero worship and pulled out his notebook to practice the rune set again. The Ravenclaws noticed what he was doing and after a few questions, left him alone to his self study. Harry was only interrupted by the boy across the table from him.

"So... Hindu runes. You appear to be doing something complex." The boy said getting Harry to finally look up. "What do they mean?"

"I have no idea. From what I can tell this one is power and this one is a withholding rune. It stores the magic in my core until it literally burns away and that triggers this one." Harry pointed to another rune. "It will push all of that magic out in a surge throughout my body to widen my magical pathways and saturated my entire body with my magic. After that this one will keep my body from readjusting so I will be able to push my magic out of my body without a foci. It won't be pretty or effective but I won't completely fail school."

The boy looked at the runes while Harry described them. He pointed to the last one in the set of 5.

"What about this one?"

"That one will... oh yeah keep me from popping like a grape with all that magic surging through my body." Harry said smiling. The boy looked at him funny.

"Your crazy you know that right." The boy said. "You don't even know the exact translations but your going to put them on yourself."

"I am not... I just like to try new things." Harry said huffing.

"I like you. Your going to be my friend." The boy said getting a weird look at from the boy at his forwardness. He stuck out his hand. "My name is Matthew Kenderson, but my family calls me Matt."

Harry looked at the hand for a second before reaching out to shake it. "Harry Potter."

"I'm glad I came here. I was supposed to go to Beauxbatons but I convinced my father to send me here." The boy said turning to finish the pudding on his plate.

"Your French?" Harry asked.

"No I'm from Glasgow, my dad just wanted me to see what it was like in another country or something like that." Matt said shrugging.

"But they are French." Harry retorted.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with the French." Matt countered pointing his fork at Harry.

"Dude they are fucking French." The two boys were kept from fighting when the Headmaster stood up to announce that the 3rd floor corridor was off limits and that the Forbidden Forest was just that, forbidden. The Ravenclaw boys were dragged along behind the other Ravenclaw first years to a door with a knob that looked a bit like a raven. Harry was starting to get antsy when the door knob started talking.

"What can go upstairs without moving?" The knob asked. The prefects looked at the first years to see if they would be able to get in.

"A rug." Matt answered.

"Very Good." The door knob said swinging open. Harry and Matt climbed inside to find a large room stuffed with comfortable couches and chairs. The fire place had a bookshelf on either side with a few hundred books each. A ladder on wheels attached to the top of the shelves to allow someone to get to the top shelf some 30 feet up.

"Well this is the common area. The books on the shelf are for reading in the common room and dormitories only don't take them out into the castle, but feel free to look at them all you want. The girls Dorms are over on the left of the fireplace behind the painting of the raven while the boys are over to the right. You won't be able to sneak into the girls side gentleman as that portrait is smarter than you will ever be and will not let you through." The Prefect said before turning the young men and women loose to go to bed.

Harry and Matt just looked at each other, wondering why any guy would want to go up the female side, before heading up and picking beds next to each other. Harry dropped into bed and fell asleep dreaming of runic sequences.

* * *

The next day Harry found sitting at the Ravenclaw table enjoying a few pieces of bacon when Archimedes flew in and settled on his shoulder allowing him to untie a letter from Gringotts. When Harry had gone with Mr. Emrys the Goblins had taken the two back to meet the head of the bank. Apparently Mr. Emrys was a good friend of the Goblin nation and as such he and Harry got special treatment. Ragnarok had looked into the funds used for Harry's upbringing at the the old wizards request.

It surprised Harry to find out that his relatives where getting paid enough to take care of him twice over even though he never got that much food. He hadn't cared since he had started working at the bookshop because Mr. Emrys always let him stay for dinner every night and come in early for breakfast, but it still stung to know that they were using his money to feed their fat whale of a son while they ignored him for 7 years.

Harry opened the letter and smiled at its contents. As Mr. Emrys had suspected, the Dursleys weren't his guardians. During the witch hunts the Ministry had created a law that didn't allow Muggles to take an orphaned magical child. The goblins had dug into the records at the ministry and found that the Dursleys had been given temporary custody of Harry until his parents will could be read. The fact that the will had not been read meant that Harry didn't have an actual Magical guardian. The goblins were going to search for a copy of the will to read but for the meantime they were going to put in for Harry to be housed by Mr. Emrys the same way he had been put in the Dursleys care. Harry did a little victory dance in his head but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You have the stupidest looking happy face I have ever seen." Matt said sitting next to him and grabbing a chocolate muffin.

"Well you have the stupidest normal face I have ever seen." Harry retorted stowing his letter and going back to his bacon. The two glared at each other for several seconds before they noticed their Head of House standing next to them smiling.

"Ah Mr. Potter. Mr. Ollivander contacted the Headmaster and the staff is fully aware of your handicap. Until you have found a foci that works for you, you will be graded on theory alone." Flitwick said handing the boys their schedules.

"So that is why you are trying to..." Matt couldn't finish as Harry's hand quickly covered his mouth.

"Thank you professor." Harry answered giving his friend a look. The boy quieted down but glared at back.

"I must say Mr. Potter the creation of a staff is no feat to look down upon. Every wandcrafter in the world is taught how to in hopes that they will be forever known as the creator of a fabled staff. To think I have you in my house. It is a great honor Mr. Potter." The half goblin squeaked before walking down the table to deliver the rest of the students schedules. Harry watched him go before he felt a warm wet feeling.

"EWWW." He yanked his hand away from Matt's mouth to wipe the saliva off on his friends robes.

"So you don't have a wand and your trying to do wandless magic that is why you needed those runes right." The boy said trying to avoid the slobber covered hand.

"Yes it is for a ritual I found." Harry answered finally getting the last of it off his hand and turning back to his food.

"I'm in how do we do it?" Matt said looking at Harry seriously.

"No you licked my hand." Harry retorted. "Besides I don't even have all the things I need yet."

"And you put your bacon grease covered hand on my face so we are even. Now, what can I do to help." Harry looked at the boy for several seconds before deciding it couldn't hurt.

"Do you know how to get your hands on Moon Drip?" Harry asked.

"I can ask my dad. He has quite a few connections.." Matt answered grabbing a piece of parchment from his pocket and scribbling a note before attaching it to Archimedes leg. Harry watched as the owl flew off before chugging the last of his juice and looking at his schedule.

"Alright we better get to potions. We wouldn't want to be late the first day." Harry said gathering his stuff to leave.

The two young wizards rushed to the dungeons where they had Potions with the Hufflepuffs. After they sat down and the professor walked in the students found themselves being lectured by the potions master about the greatness of Potions. Harry however was looking at the potions book for anything he found interesting. The Professor noticed this and called him out for it.

"Ah Mr. Potter. Our resident celebrity..."

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

" That will be 10 points from Ravenclaw. Your arrogance is astounding." Snape sneered.

"Sorry sir I was just looking at the interesting curriculum." Harry answered.

"Well then Mr. Potter. If you have read our curriculum then you would know where I could find Noxcaps?" The professor asked.

"Any piece of dirt that a Nundu's bodily fluids have touched actually." Harry answered.

"And what is it used for?" Snape continued. Knowing that the question was easily 5th year material.

"Well it is the most poisonous mushroom on earth. The sweat it secretes at certain temperatures is a powerful acid as well. However it is only used in potions when combined with Crushed Fae Crystals to create one of the most powerful antidotes known to man." Harry replied shocking the Professor.

"Alright then what is the effect of Mothers Lament and what are the key ingredients." Snape asked eying the boy. The question was on that not many people could answer. Only a handful knew of the potion outside of potions masters circles.

"I don't know sir. I only knew the first two because of a purification ritual I read." Harry answered truthfully.

"I see. It is to be expected. Now pay attention and you may just learn such things in my class." Snape snarled.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Harry replied apologetically.

The rest of the class went rather smoothly. Harry realized that Snape wasn't teaching how to brew anything. He just put the recipe on the board and expected the students to know how to brew. At the end of the class Harry walked up to Professor Snape's desk.

"Sir do you mind if I ask what Mothers Lament is." Harry asked excitedly. Snape looked over the boy fro a second before deciding that it could do no harm.

"Mothers lament is a Native American potion. The Cherokee Rose is the main ingredient. It grows from the tears of a mother that has lost her child. These roses are dropped in a cauldron full of powdered peyote mixed with the blood of flesh mice, 3 drops of doe urine, and pure spring water and cooked down to make a potion that when ingested will cause the taker to feel the sorrows of the creator of the roses for a certain period of time depending on how much they consume." Snape answered.

"Oh that is cool. I really want to do well in this class since I don't have a wand yet. Potions seem pretty cool." Harry said before turning to race out of the classroom to catch up with his friend.

The door closed leaving a confused Potions Master. He saw a lot of his former friend in her son. He decided he would be extra hard on him to push him to greatness.

* * *

That Friday night Harry sat in the Ravenclaw dormitory looking at his Ritual book. Transfiguration Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms had been boring without a wand. History of Magic was just boring in general. He had spent the majority of the time reading his notes on the One Moon pill. It wasn't in any of his books and he had been forced to copy it down in the little hand notepad he kept in his breast pocket. The only class Harry hadn't hated so far besides Potions was Herbology. The couch shook as Matt fell onto it next to him. Harry looked over to see a small flask in the boys hand.

"Found it." The boy said proudly.

Harry took the flask and rushed upstairs to grab his supplies. He zoomed back by where Matt was sitting and out of the common room.

"Hey what are you doing come on." Harry said popping his head back through the doorway.

Matt followed shaking his head and found his excited friend holding the door to an unused classroom not far away. Matt walked in and watched as Harry followed, locking the door with a rune on the center.

"Alright now what do we do?" Matt asked crouching down where Harry was setting up the cauldron.

"Slice these into ¼ inch slices." Harry said pushing a handful of Bodhi root into his hands. He did as he was told, watching out of the corner of his eye as Harry melted a Kappa Pearl and mixed it with the juice of a fruit that looked like a mix between Watermelon and Mango called a Guarolin.

Matt finished chopping as Harry sprinkled powdered Naga fang into the mix. The bespectacled boy took the chopped root and put it on a small grill to draw out the juices inside. After that he dropped them into the mixture and let the potion cook. The two sat and talked while it simmered.

Matt was the son of a wealthy muggleborn and an American Pureblood. His father Robert Kenderson was a muggleborn student at Hogwarts before coming up with the idea for Portkeys. His invention had netted him a rather large sum of money that he had invested in several businesses so he would never have to work again. Through his businesses he met a young American Pureblood that was to become Matthew's mother. He was the oldest of 3 children and the heir to the Kenderson name, though he was determined to give the money to his siblings and make his own fortune in some way shape or form. To do this he had begun to learn Ancient Runes early on.

It seemed like they were going to get along famously as they talked and joked. Harry told him about Mr. Emrys and working at the bookstore. He told him about his ritual book and the cool stuff he had found. By the time the potion had cooked down they had decided to be best friends.

They carefully poured the mixture into two molds a little larger than a boulder marble. Once the mold was filled they allowed them to sit for a further 2 hours in the unobstructed light of the full moon to solidify them. They opened the molds to reveal perfectly formed pinkish white One Moon Pills. The potion would normally have taken all night to solidify in the moonlight but the Moon Drip had sped up the affects greatly, as well as making it possible to prepare the pills without a single clouds passing ruining the whole process and forcing them to do it again in a month.

Harry quickly drew a ritual circle and placed himself in the center in the lotus position. He drew the five runes on his abdomen just below his solar plexus inside a sun with the Hindu symbols of the 12 major organs spaced evenly among the flames around it. In the center was the symbol for the Manipura chakra. Harry sat for a second before eating the One Moon Pill.

"Sakriya karēṁ" He said causing the circle to glow before he began to meditate.

Harry felt the One Moon Pill stimulate his magical core multiplying the magic within him by 10 and then 10 again. Harry held all that power within his core, forcing it down as it built more and more. Until it was over 200 times what he normally held. Finally he let go and allowed it to surge through his body. Matt watched as the symbol on Harry's abdomen glow like a real sun, lighting up the whole room. Suddenly Harry spoke again.

"Bijalī." The glow decreased and the room was once more dark, though the sun on his abdomen still shone with inner light. Harry felt the magic rush through his body, saturating every inch of his body with his magic. On the outside Matt watched as steam began to pour off of Harry's shirtless form.

"Rihā karanā" At the last word the steam dissipated and the runes glowed red like the hot embers of a fresh fire before slowly fading, and with it the last of the light from the sun. Harry slumped forwards and was caught by his friend before he jerked back to consciousness. He gasped for breath and Matt helped him to walk over to the wall so he could lean against it. After a bit his breathing steadied.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"I met... myself." Harry answered. Matt gave him a second to continue.

"He... I asked myself what my reality was. How my emotions and my relationships shaped who I was. Why I did what I did." He finished.

"And?" Matt asked looking concerned.

"And I said I didn't know. He told me that my power may still flow, but that one day I would have to see him again, and next time I would need to have an answer." Harry said. Matt nodded and fell back against the wall next to Harry.

They sat there for several minutes before Harry quietly got up and redrew the circle for Matt. They repeated the ritual on Matt. It was much the same except when it was done Matt couldn't tell Harry about his conversation with his inner self. He could only say that one day he may have to change his answer to keep the abilities. The two of them walked back to the dormitories to find that it was past 2 in the morning before passing out to sleep until lunch. It wouldn't be until the next day that they realized that the sun with the 12 symbols for their abdominal organs and the symbol of the 3rd chakra on it was now tattooed onto their skin.

* * *

The next morning found Harry and Matt exploring the castle. Harry had followed Matt around for the most part. It wasn't until he realized they were heading for the 3rd floor corridor that Harry grew worried.

"Hey Matt. You realize that your taking us to the 3rd floor right."

"Yeah man don't you want to see what could kill us slowly and painfully." Matt said excitingly.

"No... no actually I don't. I would rather avoid the end part of that where we die... at all." Harry retorted looking at his friend like he was stupid.

"Ah come on spoil sport. Your no fun its called an adventure for a reason." His friend replied before disappearing down the corridor. Harry just ran his hand over his face in exasperation before following after him. When he got to his friend, Matt was standing in front of a door.

"I thought you were going to chicken out." He said poking Harry in the side.

"Hey... I only came so someone would be around to drag your fucked up body to the hospital wing." Harry said dancing away from the offending finger.

Matt magically unlocked the door and swung it open only to find a large eye on the other side. The two boys stared at it for a moment until in blinked and reared back to reveal it was a attached to a rather large dogs head, or rather, three rather large dog heads. The two boys screamed and slammed the door shut. They leaned against it as the lock clicked in place.

"Well that was exciting." Matt said looking at Harry.

"Your fucking retarded." Harry replied flatly.

"So was that what I thought it was." Matt stood up and held his hand out for his friend.

"A Cerberus if I'm not mistaken." Harry took the hand and allowed himself to be lifted to his feet.

"That is what I thought." Matt said following Harry out of the corridor. His last words echoed down the hallway. "So how are we going to get past him to figure out what he is hiding."

"Mental... completely mental."

* * *

Harry sat in Charms class next to Matt. It had been a few days since they had done the Manipura Surge and they hadn't had a chance to test it out as they didn't need magic in History of Magic or Potions, and wandless magic was useless in Transfiguration. Today however Flitwick was teaching the Flippendo spell. They both smiled at each other as the half goblin professor preformed the spell knocking a pillow back. That was basically the first thing Harry had done. Not intentionally of course but once he was able to feel his magic he had blasted Matt across the room by accident. Matt's first had been to levitate Harry off the ground. A little less painful for the black haired boy but certainly much scarier.

"Now if everyone could try the spell on their pillows, I will be walking around to help those that can't do it." Flitwick said magically distributing the pillows.

Harry and Matt leaned back with their feet on the table waiting for the professor to get to their side of the room before even attempting it. It took a while as he started on the other side of the room but when he got to them he found Harry almost asleep and Matt doodling.

"Mr. Potter I understand you don't have a wand but helping your partner is important as well, and you might learn the theory better if you do." He said reproachfully causing Harry to jerk awake at the sound of his name. "As for you Mr. Kenderson I am disappointed to find one of my Ravens slacking off."

The two boys just looked at each other and smiled. Harry went first flicking his hand towards the pillow and sending it tumbling to the floor. The short professor squeaked with surprise at the action and before he could say anything Matt did the same, sending his pillow right into the face of Ron Weasley across the room.

"Show off." Harry whispered quietly while Flitwick gaped.

"Hey I saw you smile when it hit him." Matt countered.

"So do you think we broke him." Harry wondered loud enough for the class to hear and leaning over the desk to poke the professor in the head. The professor started at the contact and looked back and forth between the two.

"Mr. Potter that was amazing I should have suspected you would be able to do wandless magic. And Mr. Kenderson as well. Absolutely astounding. 50 points to Ravenclaw for learning the spell as well as learning such an obscure form of magic." The little man walked back to his desk holding his head, his squeaky voice rambling as he expressed his amazement and pride at the actions of two of his studnets.

Harry laughed at the faces of his classmates, especially Granger. Next to him Matt was having a very different reaction. He waved at his peers, even going so far as to wink at Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They tittered at the action, but grew wide eyed when Harry punched Matt in the shoulder causing his chair to fall off the two legs it had been leaning on. The rest of class was spent firing their pillows at random people on the Gryffindor side.

* * *

It was Halloween before to long and the castle was decorated with jack-o-lanterns. Harry had just gotten out of his second favorite class, Charms. Ever since his first piece of wandless magic the class had been awesome. Today he had spent the day levitating feathers, and then when he grew bored lots of feathers, and not to long after that, people. The Gryffindors had not taken kindly to hovering off the ground. Needless to say Harry's fun had been ruined when Ron Weasley had made fun of Padma Patil when she tried to help him. After several racist remarks she had broken down crying and rushed to the bathrooms. After 50 points and 2 weeks worth of detentions Ron had been forced to face the wrath of Harry and Matt's wandless magic. The boy had sat down only to find his chair not under him twice. The pillow his feather was resting on had shot out and hit him in the face 6 or 7 times, Harry couldn't tell if Matt had been the 7th time or if Ron really did hit himself in the face. By the end of class Weasley was quite annoyed.

The students left class and made their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. The food was great and Harry was more than full by the time he pushed the last bite of his apple pie back. He had finished up just in time as Quirrel burst into the Hall screaming about a troll in the dungeons. The prefects quickly rounded up the students at the headmasters bequest and led them to their common rooms. On the way out of the Great Hall Harry heard Ron tell Seamus that Lavender and Parvati had gone to find Padma. This prompted the Boy-who-lived to grab his friend and head towards the bathrooms they were rumored to be in.

"Have I mentioned what a monumentally bad idea this is?" Matt whispered loudly as they crept down the halls.

"Only about ever 10 feet since we got out of the Entrance Hall." Harry replied.

"Ok good just making sure it is on record that I am against looking for the 20 some odd foot tall angry troll that apparently seems angry enough to smash its way into a castle." Matt snapped back.

Harry was kept from answering as he came around the corner to find the troll walking into the very bathroom they were looking for. For a second he hoped that the bathroom was empty but his prayers were not answered as a high pitched scream emanated from the room.

"I take that back a 30 something foot toll. This just keeps getting better."

"Fuck me." Harry said sprinting into the bathroom. The first thing he saw was the huddled forms of the three girls in the wreckage of the stalls and the troll standing over them with its club raised. The second thing was Ron and Seamus crying like bitches in the corner. Harry looked over to find a metal pipe laying on the ground. He levitated it and speared the trolls raised arm causing it to drop its club and clutch its skewered bicep.

"I hope you have a plan." Matt said watching as it looked up at Harry and roared.

"Yeah I do you save the girls and I run like a bitch from a pissed off troll." Harry answered as the troll bent over to pick up its club with its other hand.

"Hardly seems fair... have fun." Matt said patting his shoulder and skirting the wall to get to the girls.

The troll roared again and this time Harry roared back in challenge before punching it in the face with his magic. It stumbled back a step before charging at the now fleeing form of the boy-who-lived.

Harry took off down the corridor as an idea formed in his mind. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his zippo. The troll behind him swung and Harry was forced to duck, allowing a suit of armor to take the blow. It was obliterated but Harry was able to scoop its round shield up as the troll stumbled behind the force of his heavy club. He continued running thanking the gods that the troll was slow. He had recently read about the rituals of a few of the gods. He needed to find the necessary sacrifices though. He came around a corner to find Professor Trelawney taking a healthy swig from a bottle of red wine. He grabbed the bottle from her hands, sloshing it over her face. She started to yell at him but the tirade was cut off as a 30 foot mountain toll thundered around the corner and chased the boy.

Harry had just made it to the Entrance Hall and raced past Professor Sprout and out onto the lawn in front of the steps, leaving the doors open wide. Harry put the shield down on its face creating a small bowl. He pulled some of the leaves from his side and lit them on fire in the shield just as the troll thundered into view. The plump professor screamed and stepped back as the troll stomped by. Several Professors and the Headmaster came down the stairs just in time to see what Harry had in store.

"Jupiter, King of the Gods, I envoke thee." He said pouring the wine into the homemade brazier. The sky thundered as a bolt of lightening struck the young boy. None of the Hogwarts staff could move, shocked at the demise of one of their students. However the blinding light revealed the dark form of Harry Potter standing amidst the crackling electricity. His hair appeared blond and stood on end. Tendrils of electricity sparked off hitting things around him and scorching them. He stood with his legs spread, his body turned twisted towards his attacker. The troll had stopped at the flash of light and looked on stupidly. Harry raised his hands to the skies, his palms facing the sky. A 25 foot long spear formed over his hands.

"Heed the contract and serve me, O King of the Skies. Come forth, blazing thunder, slayer of Titans! JUPITERS BOLT" Harry yelled before hurling the spear at the dumbstruck troll.

It hit dead center in the creatures chest, burning as it sank into his skin. As soon as the spear head was in everything behind it exploded as it continued on, eventually breaking through its back. As soon as it did the troll fell to its knees, its hand coming up to touch the edge of the wound as it looked on dumbly, before falling face first onto the floor, dead with a 5 foot wide hole in its chest. The professors looked on shocked as Harry fell face first onto the lawn, a smile on his face as he passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry found himself standing on a cloud. He looked around but found nothing but clouds as far as the eye could see. He turned to find a man standing in front of him that had not been there before. The man had white hair and a matching beard and piercing Golden eyes. He wore a white toga and had a laurel on his head.

"It has been a long time since someone has paid sacrifice to the Gods of Olympus." The man that Harry decided must be Jupiter.

"Sir I needed a way to destroy my foe." Harry said politely, having witnessed what he could do with thunder Harry did not want to piss off the man that wielded them on a regular basis.

"And destroy them you did. It was a dangerous gamble, you are not suited for the power of lightening. Had I not taken favor upon you my power would have melted you from the inside as you threw my spear, or simply exploded within you before you could do anything. You will find that from now on the power of Lightening will be yours to command." The god said.

"Thank you Lord Jupiter. An almighty gift you have bestowed upon me." Harry said kneeling before the Deity.

"It has been long since I have taken an interest in mortal affairs, and even longer since someone has commanded my powers in my name. I will take pleasure in watching your actions young one. Do not let me down." The man said before Harry fell through the cloud they stood on and down towards the earth below him. Just as he was about to hit the ground he awoke with a start.

* * *

He yelled in surprise as he fell out of his bed in the hospital wing. He pulled himself up on the bed just in time to see Madam Pomfrey walk around the partition.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems that you are well enough to wake up the rest of the patients." She chided as she handed him a pepper up potion.

"Is there even anyone else here?" Harry asked drinking the potion. It caused him to perk up but his joints and muscles still felt tired.

"Hospital rules stand, patients or no patients." She answered taking the vial. "Now I suspect the potion will wear off in a few hours and you will need to sleep but other than some exhaustion you seem to be fine."

Harry took that as permission and raced out of the infirmary. He looked at his watch and realized it was broke.

"It is lunch time dork." A familiar voice said causing Harry to look up and find Matt eating a sandwich.

"How long was I out." Harry asked eying the morsel as his mouth began to water.

"Two days. It is Saturday." Matt said lifting the sandwich up and watching as Harry's eyes followed it. The sandwich lowered and so did Harry's head. "Come on lets get you food before you put your grubby little hands on my sandwich."

"So how did things go with you and the girls?" Harry asked remembering why exactly he had been out cold for 2 days.

"Ah you know as soon as you and the troll left I got them to safety. Looked like a big hero for it too." He flexed his bicep.

"Key word being looked." Harry muttered.

"Oh don't worry everyone knows you went all lord of the storms and blew a hole big enough for someone to fly through in a mountain troll." Matt rolled his eyes.

They walked in the doors and sure enough the entire Great Hall went silent looked at him with awe. Harry watched as Lavender Brown, Parvati, and Padma ran up to them. Padma crashed head first into him, wrapping her arms around him. The Gryffindors stopped not far away. A muffled sound came from where the Indian witches face was buried in Harry's chest.

"I think she is trying to say thank you." Parvati smiled.

"Yeah from all of us. You really saved us back there." Lavender added.

"It was no problem I needed the exercise. Besides Matt helped." Harry said rubbing the back of his head with one hand and patting Padma's back with his other.

"Oh we know." Lavender said smiling at Harry's friend. Harry was quite sure there was something in that smile that hadn't been there when she looked at him. He looked over to watch his friend smile widely and tinge pink.

"Do you ladies want to sit with us?" Matt asked. They quickly agreed and Matt ended up with an arm around each girl while Harry walked over to Ravenclaw table with Padma. As soon as they were seated they noticed no one had made a sound as everyone watched their interaction. The silence was broken by clapping and everyone looked up to find Dumbledore standing and applauding. Eventually the whole hall was clapping minus a few Slytherins and one Ron Weasley.

"I think that 50 points to both Mr. Potter and Mr. Kenderson are in order. And a further 10 points to both of them as well as Ms. Brown and both Ms. Patils for crossing house boundaries." The man said as the applause lowered, only for it to pick back up at the announcement.

The group went on with their lunch and Harry was embarrassed to find Padma paying such close attention to him throughout the whole meal. When Harry stood up to leave so did she.

"If you girls would like we would be happy for you join us a little bit later for some studying in the Library." Harry said causing Padma to nod her head quickly. "Matt."

"I am sorry ladies but my duty as best friend calls." He said standing up to join his friend.

"No you just can't accept the fact that if we are apart for more than 30 minutes you know your going to miss a good chance to make a smart remark." Harry deadpanned. Matt just slapped him upside the back of the head and ran for the doors with Harry close on his heels. They made it to the room they had claimed as their laboratory. As soon as he caught up Harry slapped Matt's head in retaliation before turning to trace his finger in the same pattern as the locking rune in exactly the same place as he knew it was place on the other side of the door causing it to open.

They had stolen a pair of couches from a married couples quarters not far away and stored the desks and chairs in the room next door to give themselves some space to chill in. Matt plopped down on one of the couches, putting his feet up on the table while Harry fell face down onto the other.

"How are you man?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Are you actually showing emotion?" Harry asked in mock surprise.

"Yeah I want to know if your sorry decrepit ass is going to keep me from hanging out with two cute girls." Matt said, laughing as his friend gave him the finger.

"Why do you get women. I killed a fucking troll and you run like a bitch, and I only get one. How is that fair." Harry asked shaking his head.

"Because I'm awesome." Matt answered.

"Whatever I'm taking a nap. When I wake up this bullshit is going to be over and we can go back to our lives where trolls don't try and kill us." Harry said rolling over and closing his eyes. Matt just shrugged before doing the same.

* * *

So another chapter up. I just wanted to get the two rituals I had planned way ahead of time out of the way before I researched all the stuff for the next chapter. If anyone has any cool potions, plants, creatures, spells, myths, deities, or anything interesting you wish to share just include it in your review.


End file.
